<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What a Lady wants... by SapphicLit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26441659">What a Lady wants...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicLit/pseuds/SapphicLit'>SapphicLit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harlots (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fiction, Lust, Requited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:14:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26441659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicLit/pseuds/SapphicLit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lady Isabella does a favour for Charlotte and they both benefit in more ways than one...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Isabella Fitzwilliam/Charlotte Wells</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What a Lady wants...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lady Isabella sat thinking over her escape. She couldn't take it any longer. Her brother having power over her just because of her rightful inheritance. No amount of money was worth this especially not when she had to beg and lie for it constantly.</p>
<p>There was a knock at the door. She let them in. A harlot of all people being shown to her quarters? She was puzzled at best. <br/>"Sorry to disturb you, ma'am". The Harlot offered, in her strong cockney accent. "I wouldn't 'ave come if it wasn't urgent".  Charlotte Wells. She knew of her. Danced opposite her in a charity ball. Knew of her reputation. But not well enough to enable this intrusion she thought. But she was intrigued nevertheless. </p>
<p>"What brings you here?". " At this time of night too?". Ms Wells looked almost remorseful but still determined. "My mother, Margaret Wells, is set to be hanged for protecting my sister from a vengeful cull". " You-, your influence, could persuade the justice otherwise". <br/>"What might you suggest I do?" Lady Isabella pondered. "Well if we go now, there might still be time to save her".<br/>Lady Isabella thought it quite improper to be waking justices in the middle of the night but she could see the girls desperation and could see no other way of helping. She attempted to tie her hair back up into some kind of halfway decent ensemble and put a pair of her fanciest earrings back in, in case her person alone, wasn't influential enough for the justice. </p>
<p>Persuading him was quicker and easier than she thought. Once he had woken from his stupor. He wouldn't dare upset the Marquess. She could give her brother that much credit - being tied to him gave her influence. Something that would be hard to let go of. But hadn't brought her much luck so far either way. </p>
<p>She rode back with Ms Wells but neither suggested an alternative destination. It hadn't occured to Lady Isabella to drop her elsewhere if she was honest with herself. They both stepped out of her carriage when Ms Wells spoke up. "I'm so very grateful for what you've just done". "I couldn't lose my Ma, especially not over somethin' Lucy's done", she all but cheered, squeezing Lady Isabella's hand in the process. Lady Isabella froze at the touch of her hand. She felt incredibly pleased with herself, seeing how happy Charlotte looked right now. She decided there and then, she wanted to see a whole load more of that. She wasn't sure quite what came over her but she wanted to join the celebration. She pulled Charlotte towards her, holding her neck and cupping her cheek and kissed her, deep and longing. Recalling seeing her at the ball and how much she'd wanted to dance with her, reputation be damned.  Charlotte reciprocated, equally fascinated by the woman; her quiet charm and aged beauty. She would be the most fanciest dressed of all her culls only this time she wanted it more than the other person involved. </p>
<p>Charlotte broke the kiss much to Isabella's dismay. Regret flooded her face, until she felt Charlotte's hand in hers. "Should we continue this in bed, my Lady", she teased, with a wink. Isabella blushed at the thought and hadn't moved so fast in her entire life. She could've taken her to a guest bedroom, to really speed things up. But she knew where she wanted her. It had to be her room. It'd be worth the extra time spent climbing the seemingly endless staircase.</p>
<p>She burst through her bedroom door, practically taking the door with her and shut it, at as fast a speed as she had Charlotte up against it, kissing her greedily but gently. Charlotte was almost taken aback by the lust the older woman had for her. Especially as fine as she was. She could have anyone Charlotte thought. She snapped back to the moment, to Isabella trying to untie her dress. She placed a hand on her chest and gave her a playful push back. Isabella looked frustrated and confused. Charlotte bent down and lifted her dress off over her head in one swooping motion - well practised yet not totally ungraceful. Isabella bit her lip at the sight of Charlotte Wells, in her room, down to her underwear. She picked the younger woman up and carried her on her hips, guiding her towards her bed. Charlotte began untying her dress, skillfully and at great speed. She must have been with women before, Isabella thought. But she shook the thought out of her head, not wanting to get jealous when she had what she wanted right in front of her. Right on her, in fact. </p>
<p>Charlotte wiggled free and pushed a half dressed Lady Isabella onto the bed to give her greater access to all the ties and layers that kept her from seeing her fully. But sensing her desperation, attended to her own final layers first. </p>
<p>Standing naked at the foot of Lady Isabella's bed, Charlotte had never felt more ready to climb into bed with someone. Isabella had undone her final layer too, so Charlotte slipped it off of her, trying to take in all that this woman was. She was flawless. Even more beautiful under all her wonderous gowns and finery. Age had done her well, she looked better than any younger woman Charlotte had been with. She climbed on top of her but swiftly fell on her side as Isabella slid from underneath her and placed herself on top of Charlotte. "Not tonight, my dear" she whispered in her ear, lightly biting as she made her way down her neck. </p>
<p>She kissed every inch of her body. Paying greater attention to her breasts which she lightly squeezed in each of her hands, increasing the pressure as Charlotte began to moan. She bit one of her nipples as she caressed the other and slid her free hand along Charlotte's inner thigh. She moved her mouth onto Charlotte's neck, sucking until she was sure Charlotte would bear her mark. All whilst her fingers traced the inside of her leg, teasing her. At this point Charlotte was more than ready. She'd never been teased this much before. Her body was aching with the need for attention elsewhere. Isabella knew this and she savoured it. She was the one in power now. And she was sure they'd both get their release but not without her say so. Isabella let out a loud moan when she realised Charlotte had grown tired of the game and had her fingers between her legs, wanting to the the one to take her instead. She threw her head back in ecstasy as Charlotte increased the pace. Applying the pressure right where it was needed. Charlotte flipped them over so she was on top. Isabella succumbed realising this too was very enjoyable. Charlotte made her way between Isabella's legs, tracing her tongue down her thighs until she all but begged for her to release her. Isabella clung to her bed covers. Not knowing what to do with her hands whilst Charlotte teased her. She sat up and pulled Charlotte up towards her mouth. "Please fuck me, Charlotte, I can't wait any longer". Never did Charlotte ever think she'd see the day; Lady Isabella begging her to fuck her. Nor did Isabella see herself begging a Harlot.</p>
<p>Charlotte smiled, pleased at seeing Isabella so dishevelled. She got straight down to it; pushing Isabella back down onto the bed and sliding her hips towards her mouth. She licked straight up and started to swirl her tongue, still partially teasing Isabella. She was so wet, Charlotte thought - this must have been the nights worth of anticipation. She began to gently bite and suck her. Whilst steadily fucking her with her free hand. With her other, she held down Isabella's leg to attempt to keep her in place. It wasn't long before Isabella was crying out with pleasure. Charlotte drank in her triumph and began climbing back up Isabella's body so she could take full advantage of her current appearance. Isabella lifted her head up and smiled at Charlotte, pulling her face towards her, taking in her own taste. </p>
<p>She felt playful, still wanting to assert her dominance despite her giving in just before. She pulled at Charlotte's hair, causing her to moan with a mixture of slight pain and pleasure. And with her other hand, she wasted no time and starting to slip her fingers in, Causing Charlotte to gasp, almost catching her breath, before moaning. She bit her lip as Isabella teased near her clit. Isabella slipped down Charlotte, tracing her tongue over her stomach as she went. She lifted Charlotte's legs and wrapped them around her head as she lapped at her before plunging her tongue in with her fingers. She sucked and nipped at her until Charlotte cried out, "Yesss Isabellaa". Isabella's heart rate went up at the sound of her name from Charlotte's lips, so she continued to make her moan until she was crying out again. </p>
<p>Charlotte lay, exasperated, pulling Isabella up to her and kissing her softly. She slipped out of bed, leaving Isabella looking almost upset, until she returned, having turned the light off and slipping under the covers; announcing her overnight stay. Isabella smirked and snuggled into Charlotte, wrapping her arms around her waist. Charlotte placed her hands on top of hers, and smirked to herself also. This might become a regular thing she thought to herself. Lady Isabella thought the same to herself as she gently kissed Charlotte's neck. "Goodnight, sweet Charlotte".</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>